1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a humidistat and more particularly to a humidistat having an interface module for use in conjunction with an existing thermostat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various thermostats and humidistats for controlling the temperature and humidity levels in an enclosed area have been developed., In a building or other structure with an installation of a thermostat connected to a heating and cooling system, the addition of a humidifier and a humidistat to moisturize the air in the enclosed volume presents particular problems and disadvantages. Typically, the thermostat is placed in a central location within the building and is electrically connected to the heating and cooling system at another location. As such, these existing installations do not provide for the easy addition of the humidifier because new wiring is needed and must be passed through the walls of the structure so as to connect the humidistat to the humidifier and the humidifier to the heating system. The humidistat, like the thermostat, also should be located centrally within the enclosed volume and adjacent the thermostat. The installation of additional wires often requires opening a hole in the wall, drilling holes between floors, rebuilding the wall and other laborious tasks. These problems increase the time and overall cost of the installation. Thus, a need exists for a humidistat having an easy installation procedure that overcomes the disadvantages of the known humidistats.